


Camp Famine

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [10]
Category: Camp Lakebottom, Fugget About It, Grojband, Kick Buttowski, Robotboy (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Food Fetish, Gen, Starvation, Summer Camp, hunger fetish, hunger fic, wrong camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of obscure animation females are all being lured away to "Camp Famine: The Hungriest Place on Earth"! Each group of women various in age and in each group, the girls have to deal with conflicting personalities. Meanwhile, the clock is ticking and they all must deal with the growing hunger in their bellies.</p><p>Part one of the plan, Mandy (Billy and Mandy) drives the bus of campers to their trial zones. Here they will suffer their first taste of starvation.<br/>Part two, it is off to Camp Famine for these women!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camp Failure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission project that I have no idea how long it will actually go on for.  
> Regardless, I hope that you call enjoy it!
> 
> Warning: repetitious hunger actions, dialogue, and belly grumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laney Penn and Katrina "Trina" Riffin (from GrojBands) and Suzi and Gretchen (from Camp Lakebottom) somehow got roped into going to a girl’s only special vacation. When the strange bus driven by a weird little blonde girl in a pink dress (Mandy from Billy and Mandy) picks them up, they are immediately suspicious of the trip. However, it isn’t until the girl kicks them out of her bus saying, “Sayonara, suckers!” that they realize that they are in over their heads.

“Crazy little girl!” Trina screamed at the top of her lungs at the back of the bus as it vanished from sight. She had been literally kicked out by the short driver and Trina had landed in a large patch of hard dirt. Now, rubbing her sore bottom, she groaned and wished she hadn’t accepted the invitation she’d received in the mail.

            “We’ve been riding for over a day and we haven’t even gotten any snacks,” Gretchen pointed out. Her belly was rumbling. She gave the taught surface of her abdomen a few good pats to quite the organs down. “I’m starving. Look, let’s just find a camp councilor and get some food into our empty tummies. I think that is the obvious first move.”

            “Ugh! How horrible!” Suzi was fixing the tiara on her head. It had been knocked loose in all the violent fuss. “I can’t believe I left my beautiful cabin for this!”

            Gretchen rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh. Then, she looked around. What she saw was more than a little surprising. “Whoa.”

            “I could go for a bite too!” Laney Penn hadn’t had a good breakfast before her last practice with the boys before she ventured off to the weeklong camping trip. She’d expected to stop at a fast food place at least. After all, that girl—wasn’t her name like Mary or something—had taken everyone’s lunch and snack bags and had thrown them away before she let anyone else onboard the bus. Now, Laney’s belly was rumbling and making a small fuss. She was stroking it, trying to urge it into silence. “I’m actually pretty empty. Anyone have any snacks?”

            “Even if _I did_ have anything to eat, which I don’t, I wouldn’t share them with _you_.” Trina was as friendly and sociable as ever. “Would someone get my bags so I can go relax inside?” She barked orders, though there was no one there to answer her requests. “Hello? Is everyone else here deaf!?”

            Trina looked over and noticed the other two girls had followed Gretchen’s eye line and noticed the same thing that had left her a little slack jawed.

            In front of the four young women was a large open field with only a singular small cabin in the middle of it and a small outhouse next to the main structure. The unmowed grass and weeds towered up and gave the strong impression the place had been abandoned for quite some time.

            “What the heck is going on?” Laney raised an eyebrow. “This doesn’t look like a cool camp for girls to express their inner creativity. It looks like a hillbillies death house!” She’d seen plenty of scary movies that warned her not to go into a place like that. Her tummy growled and she gave it a soft pat. “Food or no food, I’m not going in there.”

            “There might be snakes or spiders or even worse!” Suzi looked around. She half expected her stupid brother to pop out of nowhere and scream “Gotcha!” However, that didn’t happen. There wasn’t anything out there but the four of them and the strange cabin. “This is wrong!” She whined and stamped her foot. Her stomach grumbled along with her. “I want to go home! I don’t like it here one bit!” She placed on of her hands on her midsection as a louder and more intimidating sound echoed from inside. “I’m so hungry. Oh! Why did that evil girl take my lunch? Why didn’t she feed us something if we couldn’t have our own food? Why aren’t there any adults here? I’m hungry! I want food! My tummy is empty and we’re not happy!”

            “Can it, your highness. I think we have bigger problems.” Gretchen looked between the other three girls and the cabin off just a little ways from the road. Then, she looked down the road. She was surprised to see that the oldest and tallest girl had begun running down the street.

            “Get back here! You can’t leave me here! I’m starving! I need a bath!” Trina fell to her knees dramatically down the way. The bus and its driver were long since gone, but she’d suddenly realized how terrible her situation was and she had no intention of staying there. However, her pathetic attempts to order the bus back did little but stir the acids in her empty stomach.

            “Is this some sort of joke?” Laney asked.

            “It had better be!” Trina barked. She’d started making her way back to the group. Her stomach roared and she ran the tips of her fingers over the surface of her abdomen in large, impatient circles. “My tummy is empty and it hurts. I want something to eat. What kind of sick game is this?” She gasped and turned towards Laney. “Is this Corey’s idea of a big joke?” Suddenly, she seemed much more focused and angry. Forming fists as she walked towards her sister’s band mate. “If you don’t call this whole thing off right now, I’m going to destroy you!” Her belly growled again and she paused to hold it. “Do you hear that? I’m so hungry I’m making embarrassing noises!” She looked like she might cry before that glint of ultimate evil replaced it again. “Do you hear how empty my tummy is!?”

            “Wow. Talk about having problems.” Gretchen raised an eyebrow is disbelief as she watched the angry teenager prey on the shorter girl. “And I thought you were crazy.” She looked back over at Suzi who made quite the huffy little noise.

            “I’m not about to stay here in the middle of this dirty road!” Suzi turned her head and held her nose high in the air. Her belly gurgled and she looked down at it in surprise. Now she couldn’t ignore the rumbling in her tummy either. “Look,” she said to Gretchen. “You need to go over there and see if there are any adults or a phone. My cellphone was confiscated by that wretched bus driver.” Her little hands clutched her center. Her well-manicured fingers stroked the hidden flesh in hopes of calming the noisy organs that lay beneath. “My tummy is completely empty and I need something to eat quick. I can feel my poor insides mushing together and trying to eat me from the inside out. It’s gross! I don’t like feeling my tummy or anything else from _inside_. So go find me food!”

            “You think I’m not hungry too?” Gretchen started to say something more, but then decided against it. Girls like Suzi weren’t too bright and were only obsessed with their own problems. Gretchen looked back towards the cabin and took in a deep breath. “All right. I guess it is the most logical first step. The step forward!”

            Gretchen began making her way through the tall grass. Meanwhile, the two other girls she didn’t recognize were fighting about something or someone. It sounded like a boy.

            “This has nothing to do with Corey!” Laney growled and showed her fist. She had to pretend Trina didn’t intimidate her or it would be all over.

            “Oh yeah? Well I think you are lying!” Trina towered over Laney, making a point of her superiority though height and age.

            “Corey isn’t a creep like you, Katrina! He wouldn’t have done something like this.” She watched Trina tense. It made Laney let out a loud and exhausted sigh. “I can’t believe you! Why can’t you ever just let us be? Why do you have to be here anyway!? You don’t like music at all!”

            As Laney and Trina argued, Suzi felt her core quake under her little pink dress. She felt a touch nauseous and the heat of the day wasn’t helping anything. Then, her stomach made a loud growling sound that was only unnoticed because of the volume that the other girls were yelling at.

$5

            Suzi blushed and rubbed her aching belly with a firm hand moving in small circles. She looked towards the cabin and saw Gretchen appeared to have almost made it there based on the rustling of the tall grass. “I hope it is much nicer in there then it is out here.” Her stomach groaned and she whined a little. “And I hope there is something to eat. My tummy won’t stop making those unpleasant noises and it is starting to really hurt.” She started to think about the food she’d packed. That pack had been stolen before she got on the bus, but she could swear she could taste the cucumber and tomato sandwich and the applesauce she’d packed. She began to salivate. “I really wish I still had my lunchbox. My tummy would love to eat some strawberries and yogurt. Ooh! With pecans!”

            As Suzi thought about the lunch she wouldn’t have, the other two girls continued on with their argument.

            “What does that have to do with why I’m here? This is a flir—“ She caught herself before she admitted she’d come to this “camp” because the flyer had said it was a “Women’s Flirtation Camp” that would teach her how to score the man of her dreams in one week. She decided to rephrase in order to sound more mature and possibly confuse the simpler younger girl. She fluffed her hair and straightened her spine as she spoke. “This is a camp were young women learn the valuable art of persuasion.”

            “What!?” Laney and Suzi both gasped.

            “No,” Laney said, crossing her arms as she did so. “This is a camp for girls with a passion for entertainment. That’s what the flyer said! Actors, musicians, and performers!”

            “No it isn’t!” Suzi cried out. She had suddenly started to care about the other two’s topic of conversation. She laughed and snootily replied, “This is a school for young inventive minds.” She seemed so sure of herself. “That’s why I came here. I knew having a specialty week of science training would look wonderful on my permanent record and my college applications.”

            Both Laney and Trina looked at the short blonde girl with some confusion.

            “Uhm- no.”

            Suzi, being told she was wrong, began to fuss.

            “I think I’d know!” Suzi didn’t like hearing she was wrong or a liar, especially when it wasn’t true. “That’s why I’m here! Didn’t you dolts read your flyers?”

            To make her point, Suzi pulled out her flyer and showed it off to the other two young women. Trina and Laney looked at the paper, then at one another, and then they reached into their own pockets and pulled out their own flyers. Upon direct comparison, they all realized that none of them were lying on purpose. They’re flyers simply didn’t match up.

            “What the-?” The three girls all looked at one another’s flyers in disbelief.

 

Meanwhile, Gretchen had made it to the cabin.

            “Ugh, I’m so hungry. This is ridiculous.” Her stomach had started becoming more active as she moved. It hadn’t been too terribly noticeable on the bus because she’d been sitting mostly still and reading. However, now that she was shifting around, her body was waking up. It seemed to have a lot to say.

            She knocked on the door to the cabin twice. The door creaked and opened slightly. Gretchen poked her head inside. She held her breath and looked around. The place was empty save for four prison-looking bunk beds.

            _Errrrrrrrrrrrrgh…!_

Gretchen’s stomach growled, clearly thinking the same things that she was. She stroked her belly and swallowed thickly.

            “I don’t think there is anyone here.” Her abdomen quivered beneath her moving palm. “I don’t think there is any food here either.” She signed as she thought about how disappointing the truth was. “And here I was hoping for a sloppy joe.”

            Gretchen opened the door more completely. A dust cloud rose up from the ground and she coughed after accidently inhaling some of it. She moved throughout the cabin then, looking for anything that might be useful.

            “This place doesn’t look like it has been used in years.” She ran her finger along one of the bedframes and pulled it back to discover an expected amount of black on her fingertip. “Gross.” She immediately regretted using the old finger test in a place so clearly disgusting. She wiped her finger off on her thigh and kept moving. “Nothing but old beds and sheets. Wait-“ She paused. There was something over on the singular table in the corner. “What’s that?”

            Curious fingers picked up a small black envelope and turned it over. It wasn’t marked for anyone and there was no way to tell what was inside. Gretchen decided to go ahead and open it, since it wasn’t illegal to open something that was unmarked. She slowly pulled out a small black card with fancy white ink writing.

            “Oh no,” she said. She reread the message carefully and then felt a cold shiver run through her body. “This isn’t good. I need to tell the others.”

 

“I’m so hungry!” Trina whined. “Don’t one of you little brats have something on hand?” Her belly was growing very impatient and whining as loudly as she’d ever heard it do in the past. She had taken to stroking it with both of her hands, crisscrossing them as she stroked the firm surface of her toned belly. “My tummy hurts. I want food. I need to eat or I’ll die.” She gasped and then growled. “If I loose my perfect figure because you two weren’t smart enough to pack secret snacks for my tummy to enjoy, I will destroy you both!”

            “We were picked clean too,” Laney said. As if she’d share with the likes of Katrina Riffin anyway.

            “But I _need_ food!” Trina’s stomach was starting to make even more noise. She had been hot and sweaty already because the bus they’d ridden in hadn’t had any sort of air conditioning. However, at least the windows rolled down and they had been moving. Now, she was standing out in the hot sun and she was beginning to feel sick. Running had aggravated her stomach. The heat was irritating her stomach. Now, the two girls near her and all the bad news was irritating her stomach too!

            “I just wish I could figure it out,” Laney said, trying to ignore Trina. “Why would we all get different invitations? That just doesn’t make sense.”

            “I don’t care!” Suzi cried. “I just want to leave this terrible place!” Her stomach groaned and she patted her abdomen affectionately. She looked as though she might cry. “My tummy doesn’t feel good. I want something yummy to eat. It’s so hot out here and it is making my tummy ache more.” Then, she did start to cry. “I want something to eat! I want to go back to my camp! I don’t feel good! I don’t want to be here any more! Someone come save me and feed me! My tummy is so empty! I’m so hungry! Fee-hee-eeed me--!”

            “Guys!” Gretchen moved out of the tall grass next to the others. Suzi instantly stopped crying and ran to her rival’s side.

            “Yay! Now we can leave!” She looked Gretchen over and started to pout again. “Where are the adults? Did you find a phone? Did you call them and tell them I’m in trouble?” Her stomach growled it’s own inquiry. She stroked it. “You told them how desperately hungry I am, right? So they know to bring something tasty to eat for my tummy. Right?” Suzi’s belly shivered with desire until the girl rubbed it into another moment of silence. “Right!?”

            “Well, not exactly.” Gretchen’s eyebrows were knitted together. She seemed very uncertain of how to phrase her thoughts. “I think it is better if I show you.”

            “Show us what?” Laney asked.

            “Just follow me.”

            All four hungry girls moved through the tall grass. Trina’s head was the only one that stuck out over the top of it as they all ventured towards the cabin. Once inside, there was an overwhelming air of despair that fell over the girls.

            “I don’t see any food,” Laney said. She was rubbing her bubbling organs through her t-shirt. She wasn’t about to cry like the spoiled brats of their group, but she wasn’t above a bit of dishearted complaining. “Maybe there is some in, I don’t know, a nearby shed or something? Maybe this isn’t the camp? Maybe it is a little further down the road or-“ The sound of her own stomach made her cringe. “Oww. Man, I guess I really am hungry. That one kind of hurt.”

            “That’s not all,” Gretchen said. She pulled the black notecard from the black envelope and showed it off to the group. “According to this, we’re in for a week of real _fun_.” The sarcasm in her voice was a bit overwhelming.

            “’Welcome to Famine Camp,’” Laney read. That alone was enough to make all the girl’s shudder and their stomachs to knot. “’For the next week the four young women who signed up for this camp will be challenged to survive for one full week without anything more than what is in their single luggage bags and when is in this cabin. We appreciate you being part of our experiment in youth training.’” Laney swallowed thickly. Suddenly, she noticed a huge lump in her throat and the void in her guts. “’Please, remember to drink lots of water.’ Then it has a signature, but I can’t read it.”

            "I am about fed up with this nonsense," Trina griped. Her belly burbled and she was forced to rub it just to ease the clutching tension building up inside of her. The hungrier she grew, the more irritable she became. All she could think about was food and it was driving her insane. Now, some letter was telling her she had to go without anything to eat for an entire week. No way! She looked around and could almost swear the other girls were beginning to look like celery sticks. "I'm so hungry that it feels like my tummy is about to explode into a thousand tinier, equally hungry pieces! I can’t starve myself for another week! This has to be illegal! A joke! A prank! Maybe we’re on some reality T. V. show!"

            "That doesn't even make sense," Laney snapped. Her own gut released an angry groaning sound. She rubbed circles over her center with her palm, but it wasn't helping anything. She could almost swear she was going to snap if she had to keep listening to Trina gripe. It was almost worse than the hunger. Almost. "My tummy is killing me. Did you check every possible place here yet?” She looked at Gretchen with a hopeful gaze. “I mean, there has to be something to eat. They wouldn’t _actually_ starve a group of young girls."

            Gretchen patted her belly and shook her head. Another loud groan ripped from her core and she waited for it to pass before she spoke. "Feel free to keep looking, but there is nothing to eat. There’s no phones, no food, and no cameras. There are not any camp counselors or anything else. We’ve been tricked here. By whom, I don’t know. Regardless….” She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “We're going to starve. My tummy is going to collapse and so is yours. Sorry. I wish there was something to eat too. However, it looks like we have been selected for some sort of government experiment or something I don’t think there is anything we can do about it. My tummy is empty. Your tummies are empty. But I have a strong feeling they’re just going to get emptier. So empty, they might actually collapse in on themselves."

            Gretchen knew that wasn’t how it worked, but she kind of liked the look of terror on Suzi’s face.

            "I'm too pretty to collapse!" Suzi gasped and hugged her belly with both hands and rubbed her fingers up and down over it lovingly. "This is horrible!” She cried. “I'm so hungry! I need to eat soon!"

            Gretchen glared at her rival and felt her stomach flop inside of her, as if it didn't ache enough. "Screaming will totally help.” There was that sarcasm again. “We are all just as hungry as you, you know?" She ran her hands over her stomach and it let it out a growl to make her point. “I didn’t even get breakfast before we left. It’s been thirty one hours since my last meal.”

            Her eyes widened at that realization. It had taken twenty-seven hours to make it to the camp ground—if you could call them that—and supposedly she had another six and a half days to wait before the bus would com back. If the driver didn’t have food for them, then she’d have to wait an additional twenty-seven hours from that point to get something to eat in her own kitchen at home. That realization made her pale.

            “My tummy is empty and I don’t think I’m going to have anything to fill it for quite a while. The last thing I want to deal with on top of that is your fat flapping mouth. My tummy needs food, probably more than yours done. At least, I’m as hungry as you so stop pretending to be so special all the time!”

            "You're not as hungry as I am," Suzi protested as she massaged her own throbbing and groaning abdomen. "My tummy is killing me. Like, killing me! You don't know what it's like."

            Gretchen rolled her eyes. "Yeah no. We have no idea." It was no use talking to someone like Suzi about anything.

            "Speak for yourself!" Trina shouted. She turned her attention towards Suzi. "Little girl, you don't know hungry!" She directed her anger at Suzi and Gretchen was honestly slightly amused by that. "My tummy is aching and all I can think about is eating! You think you're hungry?!" Trina lifted her shirt and showed off her visibly quaking stomach. Deep animalistic roars emitted from within her as she pointed at her center before returning to stroking it. "Does this look ‘not hungry’ to you?! Why don't you just shut your little mouth before I make you shut it. My tummy is not happy and that means I am not happy. You do _not_ want to get on my bad side!"

            Laney rubbed her own noisy stomach. It was sort of nice to not have Trina on her tail for once. The redhead looked over and noticed the black-haired girl looked just as fed up with the conversation as she was. So, taking a chance, Laney moved over towards Gretchen.

            “Hi. I’m Laney.”

            “Oh….” Gretchen looked over at Laney and then took her outstretched hand. They shook and Gretchen introduced herself. “Hi there. Gretchen. Nice to meet you.”

            “So, we’re really stuck here. Huh?”

            “Yeah. Looks that way.” Gretchen looked the other girl over. “You don’t look as freaked out as I’d expect.”

            “I don’t? Huh, well, I guess I just don’t see a point to griping about something I can’t change.” Laney shrugged. “Besides. We already knew something was off.” She held out the various flyers she’d collected from the others. “See? We were all invited under false pretenses.”

            “That’s really crazy. Who would do something like this to us?”

            “Well, I can’t speak for why I’m here, and you seem pretty cool, but I could think of more than one reason to starve Trina.” She gestured over to Trina who was still arguing with Suzi.

            “Yeah,” Gretchen said with a sigh. “I guess I can understand that a little.”

            The two watched the sassier girls argue and then ventured off to talk about their theories. Then, they chose their bunk beds and cleaned off their areas before scooting their metal-framed bunk all the way to the other side of the room so that they wouldn’t have to be next to the two louder girls.

            There was a slight argument about the entire arrangement and Suzi even said she rather sleep on the ground then in the filthy cabin. That was at least, until she spent an hour outside and realized how much hotter and more miserable it was out there. Sure, there wasn’t air conditioning, but there was the shade of the ceiling.

            Eventually, each girl had their designated spot and they all were left to contend with their individual stomachs and all the suffering that came with the passing hours.

            “I can feel my ribs,” Laney said. She was rubbing her tummy in small circles when she noticed the dip that curved upwards around her ribcage. It was much more prominent than usual. “My tummy won’t be quiet. It just keeps rumbling. It is so unhappy with me. It’s mad I didn’t feed it before I left home. It’s mad at me for coming to this stupid would-be camp and starving it. My tummy is empty, and it hates me.”

            Laney’s stomach growled loudly in agreement. It didn’t like its host one little bit. The mistreatment was too much for any of the girls to bear.

            “My tummy feels like it is imploding,” Suzi whimpered. “I know it is too. I can feel it folding in on itself.” Her stomach rumbled under her fingertips. She was trying to sooth the pain growing in her abdomen, but she was failing. “I’m so empty inside, my tummy is curling up like a defenseless kitten and hiding from the hunger.”

            “That--” Gretchen looked in surprise and confusion over at her rival. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

            “Neither does this stupid camp!” Suzi snapped.

            Gretchen couldn’t argue with that. She’d been thinking the same exact thing. Nothing about their current predicament made any sense. She wasn’t even sure any sort of legal circumstance had brought them there.

            “How did my parents not realize what was going on? Surely they researched this place first?” Suzi mumbled to herself, half coherently.

            “Maybe they wanted to teach you some manners,” Gretchen rudely stated. She gave a small bitter chuckle to accompany her cruel words.

            “How dare you!” Suzi gasped. “My parents love me! I’m their perfect little angel!”

            “Sure thing, Princess.” Gretchen held her stomach as it roared. She stroked it, begging it to silence. Of course, it had stopped listening quite some time ago.

            “I’m a queen!” Suzi yelled.

            “Whatever,” Gretchen moaned. “I don’t care anymore. Just be quiet.” The statement was meant for Suzi and Gretchen’s own stomach. “Ugh- so hungry!”

            Suddenly, the sound of loud snoring filled the cabin. Three of the girls looked over to the top bed of the rivals’ bunk. There, sleeping all too soundly, was Trina. She had fallen asleep to forget about her hunger and she was now snoring up a storm.

            “I wish I could sleep that soundly,” Suzi whined.

            “I bet she’s dreaming about food,” Gretchen sighed, enviously. She patted her aching center and licked her lips. “I wonder what kind of food she’s dreaming about.” She started to imagine all the different food that she would personally like to dream about. It made her stomach burble and bubble with hunger pangs that refused to remain silent or painless. “Fresh apples? Pizza bites? Fruit salad? Chicken salad sandwiches with toasted bread, fresh cheese, tomato, and crisp lettuce?” She was salivating now and her stomach was groaning inside of her, clutching as she thought about consuming some of the things she mentioned. “Oh, that would be so good, wouldn’t it, tummy?” She caressed her midsection as it responded. She smiled wearily. “Yeah, delicious. That would fill you up.” She patted her belly and started to walk over to her bed. “I would love some fresh carrots in ranch sauce. A peanut butter and apple jelly sandwich.” Gretchen laid down in her bed and curled under the thin dirty sheet the cabin had provided. Her stomach ached, but exhaustion and hunger made her eyelids heavy. She closed them and mumbled into incoherency. “I’m so hungry. I would love… just… a bite… or—“.

            Gretchen fell asleep.

            “Poor girl,” Laney said simply. “I think she’s started to loose it.”

            Suzi looked at Gretchen with some sympathy. Of course, she didn’t like the raven-haired annoyance, but there was an understanding in Suzi’s eyes. She was very hungry too, and Suzi could understand how easy it would be to fall into a state of unconsciousness. That would be, of course, if it weren’t for Trina’s snoring.

            “I want to sleep too, but that sound is simply wretched!” Suzi covered her ears. She leered over at Trina and Laney laughed.

            “Yeah. She’s pretty much evil and annoying _all_ the time.” Laney shrugged. I’m too hungry to sleep.

            “I’m too hungry to stay awake,” Suzi stated.

            The two felt their bellies tremble and placed their hands on their centers. They both let out deep sighs as they stroked and touched their rumbling guts.

            “I’m so hungry. It feels like I haven’t eaten in days.” Laney swallowed a lump in her throat and imagined it was something to eat. She regretted it almost instantly as her stomach opened up and accepted the saliva as a meal. It was sadly disappointed and began to knot up. “Ough! It hurts so much. I feel like I’m dying.” She lurched forward and cradled her midsection with both arms. “Why does hunger hurt so much? My tummy is aching like someone is stabbing it. My throat hurts too. Everything hurts. I’m starving. I need to put something on my tummy. God, why does it hurt so much?”

            “I don’t know,” Suzi confessed. “I think it is cruel. Why should we have to suffer? I don’t deserve to be so empty inside. I have never done anything wrong!” Gretchen, of course, would have argued that statement. However, Gretchen was asleep and free from her organ pains, and Laney didn’t have the energy to argue. So, Suzi continued on with her rant. “I’m a good girl. My tummy and me never did anything wrong at all! I’m beautiful and sweet and kind to everyone. I don’t even destroy my horrible brother even though I should. I’m well mannered and well adjusted!” Her stomach gurgled and fussed. She began to tear up again. “I deserve something to eat! I don’t deserve to have to suffer hunger like the rest of you!” She patted her tummy and ignored the glare she was now getting from Laney. “I want to go home! I want to eat gummy bears and green bean casserole and fill my tummy so it will stop hurting!”

            “I want you to be quiet,” Laney growled.

            Suzi huffed in irritation and turned her head away from Laney snootily. “Who asked you anyway?”

            “No one. I just can’t deal with my tummy cramps and your insistent whining.” Laney watched as Suzi threw yet another fit and then just walked away. The girl was beginning to make Laney feel like she was trapped with two Trina’s instead of just one, but then she thought better of it. Suzi was annoying, that was for sure, but she wasn’t actually evil. Laney sighed and held her core as it growled and ached. She stroked it, hushing it tenderly.

            Suzi crawled into her bed and pouted, pretending to fall asleep so long that she eventually did fall asleep.

            Meanwhile, Laney stayed conscious and tried to think about anything but the empty pit inside her without much luck.

            “I’m so hungry. If I don’t get something for my tummy soon, I might actually die.” Laney didn’t know how long she could survive without food, but she didn’t think it was long. A week would definitely be too long. Her groaning, sore, and concaving midsection was proof enough of that. Even as she soothed the flesh over the organs with the palms of her hands, she felt herself dying. At least, she thought that was what was happening. “Oww,” she cried. “Tummy, please, stop hurting. I can’t feed you. Just go to bed like everyone else.”

 

Laney’s tummy did not receive any sort of reprieve. Nor did the other girls’ bellies. They were forced to deal with their hunger and the irritation of one another’s company. It was just about too much to stomach. However, they managed to last three days before the threads of patience and their grips on reality started to snap.

            "I'm so hungry, I can't stand to sit here anymore. I'm going to go find some food," Gretchen said. She stood on unsteady legs and made her way out toward the tall grass fields. Though, when she stood, her belly let out a low whine. She caressed the noisy organs with her palm. "Shh, it'll be okay. We're going to find some food to fill you up with, tummy."

            "I'm coming with you," Laney said weakly. "There has to be something to eat somewhere." Her stomach released a loud gurgle at the prospect of eating. She gave her stomach a pat as she followed after Gretchen. "My tummy is really empty too. I’ve got to find something to fill it."

            "Well you two can have fun starving in--" Trina paused and shuddered, running her hand protectively over her burbling belly, "--nature! But I'm staying right here!"

            "Have fun starving," Laney said bitterly as she exited the cabin.

            Gretchen and her companion stumbled out into the fields and scoured the ground for scraps. Everything around them felt fuzzy and their bellies wouldn't stop quivering. Moving only made things worse.

            "Someone must be watching us," Gretchen said tiredly. Her stomach grumbled and she rubbed it with both hands to ease the biting acidic feeling within her. "There's no other reason we should be starving right now. It's some sick game.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked up into the sky. “I'm on to you!" Gretchen shouted into the air, but no answer came. Her expression softened as she realized that if someone was watching, that meant they knew how hungry she was and they probably had plenty of food. She thought desperately that maybe she could find a way to entice them to give her some. "Please! I just want something to eat! Please let me eat! My tummy is so empty! It aches!"

            Laney watched the other girl for a moment then decided to join in. She looked up tot he sky, toward any invisible entity that may be watching them. She rubbed her belly with both hands while shouting, "Please! We just want a little to eat! Our tummies are rumbling!" Her belly unleashed a loud growl to punctuate her sentence. “My tummy is trying to eat the rest of my body! It might too if I don’t eat! Please, feed us!”

            "We're starving down here! Our tummies are hungry!" Gretchen's eyes searched the sky until she realized how fruitless the effort was. "I'm so hungry, I think I'm going crazy." She patted her belly and it warbled beneath her hand.

            Laney looked around, feeling both ashamed and too hungry to care about that shame. Her eyes caught sight of a nearby tree and suddenly she was filled with certainty.

            "The trees! They're full of cameras! I'd bet anything." She rushed over to a large oak tree and dropped her knees before it. Then, Laney looked up to a nearby knothole as if looking into a person's eyes. She rolled her fingers eagerly over her belly. "Please, we'll do anything! I know you're watching. Please, feed me! I'm so hungry." Her stomach groaned. She felt the vibrations in her chest and the feeling made her mouth dry out. She licked her lips and prayed what she was doing would get someone’s attention. "Can you hear how empty my tummy is?” She lifted her shirt and showed the tree and the supposed camera in the tree her sunken in hungry belly. “It's so noisy! It's like an animal and it wants to eat! Until it does, it will just growl and growl. My tummy need food! Please, feed my tummy and me. Please!"

            Gretchen followed after Laney and joined her on the ground. It all seemed so obvious. _Of course they were watching from the trees!_ Those flyers, the black card inside the equally dark envelope, and that message! How would they know they didn’t just leave? How would they know if they ate or not? Someone had to be watching them!

            "Please, me too! My tummy is empty and I can feel my hollow guts rolling around inside me. It’s so gross and it feels so agonizing.” Gretchen followed Laney’s lead completely and rose up her own shirt just below her unformed breasts. She showed off her pale and quivering stomach, making a show of stroking it in wide circles to emphasize how hungry she was, in case the cameras didn’t have audio. “I'll give you whatever you want! All I want is a morsel. A scrap? A piece of a snack? My tummy just wants something to fill it." She ran her hand up and down over the surface of her stomach and it quivered under her touch. The growls were growing louder with every passing minute it seemed.

            "Yes, just a little to eat? We aren't greedy. Actually, if you feed us, you don't have to feed the other two! We won't tell!" Laney said as she massaged her palm over her belly, it groaned as she did so.

            "Laney!" Gretchen protested. Though, if such a plea would work, Gretchen wasn't beyond accepting it. At this point she would probably attack Laney for a piece of bread, and she _liked_ Laney! She turned her attention back to the tree. "I just want to eat! Please. Please feed us. My tummy is screaming for food." She pressed her fingers beneath her ribs and rubbed at the forming hollow there. Her organs let out a gurgle of despair. “We’ll die if you don’t feed us! We’ll cave inward and turn into bones! Please, just give us something to put in our tummies!”

            “We won’t tell the others if you give us something to put in our tummies! I promise!” Laney was still on the deception front. Her insides roared as she excitedly nodded her head and shivered. She leaned back to expose even more of her small center to the hidden lens she was so certain was there. “Look!? Don’t you see how empty my tummy is! Feed it! If you give me something, even just a little something to eat, I’ll—I’ll—“ She thought for a moment. “I’ll get you an autograph from everyone in my band! We’ll preform for free at your birthday party for a year!” She was getting desperate. Her fingers ran over her noisy stomach as she cried out. “Please! Just give us something to eat!”

            They pleaded with the tree for several more minutes; their starved minds and bodies convinced that someone was watching. Then, something peculiar happened. A single squirrel scaled down the tree between them. Gretchen looked at it longingly.

            "Will you feed us?" She asked it. "We're so hungry. Please, share some of your nuts and berries with us?" She rubbed her loud belly with both hands and licked her lips. "Our tummies would love some grains, or whatever! Seriously!"

            Naturally, the squirrel didn't answer. It merely cocked its head and watched them. It’s tail occasionally twitched as it did so. Laney took this as the squirrel’s way of flipping them off.

            "Don't be greedy! We're hungry too, little guy!" Laney shouted, scaring the creature back up into the branches.

            The two girls stared up into the tree and waited patiently on the ground below it.

            "Do you think it went to get us some snacks?" Gretchen asked Laney hopefully. She rubbed her belly in anticipation, but Laney shook her head.

            "I don't think so."

            The girls eventually gave up on the tree and stood, wandering mindlessly about in search of food that wasn't to be found. They checked the grasses, the woods outside the fields, in the outhouse, under rocks, in the dirt, across the road, and they even tried to find bugs or snails or something else they could arguably eat even though the idea was disgusting. They stopped once for water, but that only made them feel worse.

            "I'm so empty. It feels like my insides are hollow. Is that possible? Can insides be completely hollowed out? Or do they collapse?" Gretchen mumbled as she wandered to the road where she and the other girls had been abandoned. Her belly roared under her palms as she stroked it. "My tummy is grumbling. Empty. Heh, so empty."

            Laney stumbled after Gretchen. Her legs moved automatically, out of habit. Her mind was elsewhere and her stomach groaned miserably with every step she took. She stroked it with heels of her palms, but it didn't subdue the pain or need she felt one bit.

            "I'm so hungry it's crazy. I just want a bite to eat." Tears began to run down her round cheeks and she sniffled to keep them at bay, but it didn't help. "My tummy is so deserted!"

            Gretchen made it to the road first and her energy finally gave way. She collapsed on the ground, and the dust from the road clung to her cheek as she lay on her side and methodically rubbed her strained belly. "It's useless. We're going to starve to death. I just want a sandwich or something else like that to put in my tummy."

            "That sounds tasty," Laney said in a tone barely above a whisper as she fell down next to Gretchen on the road. She barely summoned the power to roll onto her side and caress her belly. "My tummy would be happy toast though. Anything at this point would be delicious. I’m so empty inside. I really don’t think it matters at this point. I would eat anything."

            Gretchen smiled sadly. "You know what would be delicious? A giant turkey leg." Her stomach let out a groan and she rubbed it soothingly. "My tummy likes the sound of that.” She petted her belly as though she was trying to loll it to sleep with a lullaby of promises she couldn’t keep. “You know, like one of those really big state fair ones!"

            Laney's belly joined the miniature orchestra of hunger and she brushed over it with her fingers. She tried to rub out some of the air that felt as though it was trapped in the empty vortex that had replaced her insides. "That does sound tasty. Know what my tummy would adore? Some maple pancakes. Wouldn't that be amazing?" She licked her lips, closed her eyes, and imagined the flavors and textures on her tongue. Her stomach clenched and moaned, but she ignored it for the vision.

            "Yum! Pancakes are the best because they swell up in your tummy and make you feel super full!" Gretchen licked at her lips too and rubbed a circle over her raucous stomach. The idea of such a delicacy was enticing. Of course, in her mind, there were fresh cut strawberries and bananas on top. “Oh,” she said aloud. “And whipped cream, cream cheese frosting, and lots of walnuts!”

            "Know what else sounds good?" Gretchen pondered for a moment and then continued with enthusiasm. "Some hot lasagna with lots of herbs. It would be so tasty and warm in my tummy!" She pressed a bit harder into her stomach and felt the full quake as another growl emerged from her body.

            Laney nodded her head in agreement and her stomach let its own opinion be known through a rumbling moan. "That sounds amazing! My tummy would love to digest that. It would feel so good to be full! I almost can't remember what its like."

            The two talked about the various foods they wished to consume and how good it would feel to taste, swallow, and fill their bellies with the various edibles. They laid there, in the dirt and on their backs, daydreaming about food together.

 

Inside, Trina and Suzi were complaining about their own hunger pains. Of course, Trina was certain that she was suffering the most out of all four of them and she had no reason to be even remotely kind to Suzi. Suzi, who was used to being queen, did not take well to Trina’s taunts. Without needing much prompting, Suzi lashed out and jumped Trina and began pulling her hair. The two began to tussle in a starving catfight to the death. Last one standing would get to eat the other!

            The two were gnawing on each other. Suzi had Trina’s leg in her mouth and Trina was chewing on Suzi’s arm. That’s when a noise suddenly broke their attention. The sound came from outside. It was a loud and frightening noise.

            “Aghh!”

            Suzi recognized Gretchen’s scream. Trina’s recognized Laney’s as it mixed with Gretchen’s. The two girls inside the cabin jumped up and rushed to the door, curious about what had made the other two yell with so much intensity. When they reached the edge of the tall grass, they realized what the noise had been caused by.

            There, just inches from the two protagonists’ bodies, the bus that had dropped them off had reappeared. It had stopped just before running them over. The girls had seen the bus coming but knew they couldn’t move out of the way in time, so they had screamed.

            “Food!” Trina screamed. She rushed to the bus’s doors and started to pound of them with her fists. “Let me in there! Get me out of here! Feed me!”

            Suzi’s stomach rumbled as she rushed forward, towards the bus. She was absentmindedly stroked her tender center as she moved closer.

            “You! Hey! You!” She looked inside. She could see the weird blonde-haired girl with the pink dress that had that big ugly flower on it, the same girl that had kicked them all off the bus and stranded them in Hell, just sitting in the driver’s seat looking at the two at her door with contempt. She looked hateful and Suzi didn’t appreciate that. “How dare you abandon us here!” Her belly rumbled and she rubbed it, still leering at the other girl on the other side of the door. “Do you hear that? My tummy is furious! I demand that you feed me at once! Take me home! Feed me! You’ll be hearing from my daddy! My tummy really hurts from being so empty and it is all your fault.”

            The girl inside the bus didn’t look too amused by their display. Luckily, Gretchen and Laney pushed the other two out of the way and tried a more polite approach.

            “Please,” Gretchen started. Her eyes were large and watery. She’d begged a tree, she could certainly beg a person. “We don’t know what we did, but we’re sorry. Our tummies really hurt. We’re all so hungry. Please, feed up. My belly won’t stop rumbling.” Her stomach punctuated her sentence appropriately and she rubbed it affectionately. “Please, won’t you take pity on us?”

            The young bus driver raised an eyebrow. Then, she pointed behind her, to the back of the bus. The girls strained to see what she was pointing at, but only Trina was tall enough to see.

            “It’s food!” Trina gasped.

            “Please, miss bus driver. Please let us in! My tummy hurts so much! We’ll do anything!” Laney grabbed and petted her aching stomach as it moaned its own plea.

            “Yeah! We’ll do anything!” Trina suddenly changed her tune.

            “Anything!” Gretchen nodded. “We’re just so hungry!”

            “I’m sorry about what I said before,” Suzi added. “Please let me eat too!”

            The blonde bus driver shrugged and opened the door. The other four jumped and toppled over each other trying to be the first one to the food. Luckily, there was enough for everyone. They all eventually got on the bus and started eating. The little girl up front started to drive while the others ate.

            Gretchen was the first to eat herself full. When she felt like she couldn’t eat any more, she moved up behind the driver and asked, “Where are you taking us.”

            “To the next camp. All the first set survivors in the area are meeting up for the second half of the first week.” The girl said, irritation and a strong lack of empathy in her voice.

            “What!?”

            “Don’t worry. There will plenty of other halfwits there for you to play with.”

            Everyone stopped chewing on their meals and looked out the window. They were passing through what looked like a tall camp gate, only this one had thick rotting wood doors with barbed wire at the top instead of being made of bright redwood. As the bus came to a halt, the driver turned to them with a sadistic little grin.

            “I hope you got your fill, because you won’t be enjoying another table scrap for a while. Now, get off of my bus.”

 


	2. Camping Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie Falcone (Fugget About It), Debbie Turnbull (Robotboy), and Honey Buttowski (Kick Buttowski) are all invited to a special retreat for women. However, the trip isn't what it seemed and everything from the juvenile bus driver to the deserted cabin start to get to the women right away. They have to contend with one another as well as their hunger if they want to get out alive.

Debbie Turnbull had received an invitation to a woman’s only camp where there was a promise of a unique and powerful experience that could change her life for the better. Her family had supported her in going when she mentioned how she had been needing a small vacation from the normal hustle and bustle of being a wife and a mother for a while. So, she signed up, packed her bags, and waited patiently for the trip to begin.

            When the bus arrived, Debbie was already starting to feel the pangs of hunger tease the inner lining of her stomach. She ignored it, thankful she’d packed a delicious and healthy lunch. Still, her belly rumbled impatiently under her high cut sweat pants and pink tube-top. She gave it a few soft pats to hush it as she watched the bus come to a completely stop in front of her.

            “I know you’re hungry, Tummy.” She spoke quietly as she picked up her sporty pink suitcase. “But you will just have to wait.”

            The door to the bus opened and Debbie’s eyes widened in shock as a younger girl, perhaps eight-years-old at most, was sitting in the driver’s seat. Debbie poked her head inside the bus and looked around. There where two other women already on the bus. Firstly, there was a full figured redhead with expensive looking jewelry and extra red lipstick. The other woman had a more natural looking head of hair, closer to Debbie’s, but it was styled in a kind of jewfro. Though, aside from these three people, Debbie didn’t see anyone.

            “Is that your lunch?” The young driver asked. She pointed at the small pink lunchbox that Debbie was toting.

            “Why, yes it is.” Debbie came onto the bus and smiled down at the girl. “I certainly hope you won’t think me rude, but are you the bus driver, dear?”

            “Yup.”

            “Oh, my!” Debbie gasped. “But—“ She thought carefully before speaking. “You seem so young!”

_Grrrrrrrrrrrr…._

            Debbie blushed as her stomach let out another soft purr. She rubbed her belly with one hand as she tried to fight off the embarrassment. “Oh dear, I’m sorry for that. I guess my tummy is all ready for lunch already. Heheh.”

            “Yes, I am young, but I can guarantee I can drive better than you.” The girl skipped right over Debbie’s hunger confessions. The way she spoke was a touch offensive regardless. “Summer jobs though. You know how it is.” The girl shrugged and held out her hand. “Now, hand the lunch box over. No food is allowed in the back of the bus.”

            “Oh, heavens. Yes, here you are.” Debbie’s belly growled as the lunchbox swapped hands. The transfer saddened the older woman and made her feel suddenly much more hungry than before. “May I ask, when will be stopping for lunch? I’m afraid I’m already getting the munchies.” Her belly let out another low hum that tickled Debbie’s insides all the way up her form. “You see, I had a very early breakfast before I exercised. So, I think everything that I ate has already been thoroughly digested and—“

            “Move to the back with the others,” the girl said mechanically.

            “Right, yes. I suppose….” Debbie turned and moved towards the back of the bus. As she did so, she failed to realize the driver toss her lunch box right out the window before resuming her former position at the wheel.

            The bus took off and Debbie looked between the two other females and decided it might be best to take her own seat near a window and wave goodbye to her family home. She didn’t want to be rude, but she wasn’t sure her personality would mesh well with the other two women’s either. Confrontation was something Debbie liked to avoid.

            Debbie had drifted to sleep during the long bus ride. Now, an unwelcomed pang coming from inside her body was forcing her attention. Her mind fluttered back into consciousness.

            It was dark outside. Debbie looked at her watched and realized it was two in the morning. She’d been out for hours. She looked around. The bus had stopped moving and the driver was gone. The engines were off and it looked as though the other two women had fallen asleep too.

            “Oh, dear.” Debbie sat up and stretched out her sore limbs. Her stomach growled loudly again. This time, she acknowledged it. “Shhh,” she hushed her belly, rubbing it with a single firmly pressed palm. She looked around. “I don’t know where we’ve stopped, but I’m starving. I should go and find my lunch.”

            Debbie tried not to disturb the others as she moved through the quiet bus. When she made it to the front of the bus, she couldn’t find her lunchbox anywhere. She searched the entire vehicle, but all she found was her suitcase. Then, she took it upon herself to open the door and look for any kind of rest stop or the small driver.

            “Hello?” She called out into the darkness that surrounded the bus. There was a grassy field on one side of the road, and a cornfield with no corn on the other side of the road. “Little-ughm—excuse me? Miss bus driver? Are you out there?”

            The chill of the night air woke Debbie’s senses the rest of the way. She was alert, but so was her stomach.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh…._

            Debbie clutched her taught belly with both of her hands and rubbed them back and forth over the surface. She did this to ease her tummy rumblings and to warm up her exposed abdomen.

            “I’m so hungry,” she said, shivering a little now. “I’m a little worried about everyone else too. Where’d the little girl who was driving the bus go? Where are we now?” Her mind slipped back to one subject again, despite her responsible nature. “Where is my lunch box? I’m feeling really empty. I would really like to have it.”

            That’s when Debbie saw a light in the near distance. It was coming from inside a cabin. She noticed something else then as well. Just down the street a short ways was a trail big enough for a small car and a large sign that said, “Welc-me to Camp --sserfra--- !” Some of the letters had been worn away to the point they were hard to see in the dark.

            “What’s going on?”

            The high-pitched voice of the lady with the jewfro and blue ascot rang out from behind Debbie. She turned slowly and realized it was Honey, a woman who had talked for the first hour about nothing but her beautiful beauty pageant daughter and her even more amazing dare devil son.

            “Why is it so dark? Where is the little girl in the pink dress?” Honey stepped from the bus and looked around. “Is _this_ the women’s spa and special treatment camp?” She looked around, unsure of herself. “Why wasn’t I told we were here? No one woke me up.”

            Honey placed a hand on her belly and whined. She rubbed it as it grumbled.

            “This is just too much. I want something to eat! Oh- listen to that, would you? My tummy is throwing a tantrum! Where is the resort? Where’s my lunch? Good heavens! I hope she didn’t actually throw out our lunches.” She glanced at Debbie. “I mean, I saw her toss yours out of the window, but I had suspected there was a reason for that.”

            As Honey said that, Debbie’s eyes opened wide and she started to question the woman in front of her, but Honey ignored her and started to walk towards the cabin in a huff.

            “My tummy hurts! I’m hungry and really need something to drink at the least! I do _not_ want to be left out here all night! I have got to find something to quell the noise in my body. I want something to fill my tummy, and so help the manager of this place if I don’t get something to eat soon!”

            “What’s with all the racket!?” Cookie, the only other adult from the bus, moved down the bus steps slowly and shakily in her high heels. Her mascara and eyeliner was smudged from the way she had been laying. She didn’t seem to know this fact yet. “What is goin’ on here?” She looked between the two other women and frowned. Then, she glanced around and pushed one of her full hips out to one side. “This is not the five star treatment I was promised!”

            Cookie’s stomach roared and she placed her hands over it quickly as though startled by the sound. She leaned back against the bus as though the effort of standing had simply exhausted her.

            “Ough, my poor tummy. Can you hear that?” She was looking straight at Debbie while asking that. Debbie shook her head slowly, not sure what else to do. “My tummy is making some atrocious noises in there, and it is all little miss daisy’s fault.” Cookie rolled her hands over her stomach and moaned along with it. “Oooh, the inhumanity! I’m starvin’ here and where are the fine gentlemen of the women’s club?” She gave Honey a tough glare as if it were now _her_ fault. “No where! That’s where!”

            “I’m afraid you might be a touch confused. However, I’m sure if we get into one of the cabins, all of our questions will be answered. And…” Debbie paused as her stomach growled. “I’m sure we’ll get something to eat too.” She stroked her rumbling belly and hoped her optimistic words were right.”

            “Then what the heck are we waiting for? My nipples are freezing off out here!” Cookie picked up her bag and hoofed her way down the path towards the cabin.

            Both Debbie and Honey were alarmed with Cookie’s word choice, but they decided it would be best to continue on as well. However, Debbie was manipulated into carrying Honey’s bag for her when Honey pretended to be feeling sick and that her bag was too heavy.

            The three women made it into the cabin, much to their relief. However, they quickly realized there was no one waiting for them in the cabin. After searching the place high and low, they realized there was no one around at all, the bus was out of gas, they’re cellphones didn’t work, and there wasn’t a scrap of food in the entire place.

            Arguments had stirred because of the stressful circumstances, but in the end the three girls realized they were all in the same boat and that alliances were better to make than enemies. They told each other a little about themselves before they all decided it would be best to get some shuteye and deal with the problem more in the morning.

            “I don’t know if I can sleep,” Honey cried. “I want something to eat. My belly really hurts. I’m so empty inside I can hear the water swishing around in my guts! It’s so gross!” Honey’s stomach roared and quivered under her tiny fingertips. She caressed her midsection as it burbled and ached. “I want some cake or a cheeseburger or a crispy chicken salad! I want to fill my tummy! Oh god—“ She suddenly looked panicked. “I hope that Kick is alright! What if he’s starving too! What sort of mother—“

            “Shh. It’s all right now. I know you worry, dear. I’m a mother too. I’m sure our kids are just fine” Debbie said softly. “A salad would taste really good right now.” She tried to change the subject off of her children. She didn’t want to stress over that now. She was mostly confident they would be okay without her. She just had to remind herself she was the one suffering through misfortune. “Honestly, my tummy is practically screaming for something to eat.

            Debbie’s stomach was indeed gargling its own acid. She tried not to flinch as her organs protested the absence of food noisily and painfully. She stroked her center and continued.

            “My tummy hurts a lot too. I’m really empty inside and I can feel everything shifting in there as well.” Debbie smiled softly and tried to ease the other woman’s worries. “It will be okay though. We’ll figure something out tomorrow and we’ll get some food into all of our tummies, okay?”

            Honey sniffled and laid down in her bunk. She nodded and closed her eyes.

            “Okay,” Honey said halfheartedly.

            Debbie offered Honey the blanket and the woman took it.

            “You have kids of your own, huh?” Cookie had been watching the other two the entire time and she couldn’t help but feel a small connection to Debbie. She felt that Debbie was a sensible woman, and Cookie favored her self as quite reasonable and capable; both as an individual and as a family woman.

            “Yes, I do.” Debbie pulled out her wallet and showed Cookie pictures of her boys. “That’s my oldest, Donnie, and that’s my baby, Tommy.”

            “The one reminds me of my cousin,” Cookie said with a laugh. “Now that one—“ she pointed at Tommy. “He reminds me of my boy, Peter. I also have two daughters, Theresa and Gina. I almost brought them on this trip with me. I’m glad I didn’t now.”

            Cookie’s stomach began to rumble and she felt her insides tense. She stroked her abdomen in small circles, hoping to ease the irritation just a little.

            “I would hate for my girls to be as hungry as I am right now.” Cookies motherly nostalgia and worry turned into anger. She punched a hole in the wall while growling. The wood and plaster broke, leaving a small dust cloud in its wake. The sudden movement had startled Debbie. “My stomach is killing me! My tummy is so empty I can feel the sides pushin’ in and all my stuff just moving around with nothing to occupy it. You know what I’m saying?” She looked to Debbie for confirmation. The scared housewife just nodded slowly, now a little worried her face could end up like the wall. “Exactly! You get it! I’m starvin’! What kind of a pig lets a woman go hungry like this?” Cookie punched her fist into her palm threateningly. “When I find the guy who is responsible for this- I’m gonna--! Ugh!”

            Cookie leaned forward and held her stomach as it rumbled and roared.

            “I think you should just lay down for now,” Debbie suggested.

            “Yeah, you’re probably right.” Cookie lay down on her own bed and sighed heavily. “Thanks. You’re a peach.” Her stomach clenched again and Cookie regretted her word choice immediately. She moaned and petted her loud organs through her firm center until she was able to fall sleep.

            Cookie was thankful for the moment alone. It allowed her to think about the situation while she soothed her upset stomach. Eventually though, she fell asleep too.

 

It had been four days since the three women had awoken in the back of a bus doomed to remain still due to a lack of gasoline. At first, Debbie had ventured out to try and find a town. She walked a mile down the road one way before she came up over a hill and saw there was nothing but greenery for as far as the eye could see. Then, she walked a two miles in the other direction before the sun started to set and she gave up. There was no immediate way out of the camp area and just beyond their fields were the woods and none of the three ladies thought fighting through thickets and coyotes and bears was a particularly pleasant sounding idea. So, they had stayed and waited with fingers crossed for the young girl who had driven them there to return with help.

            In the meantime, they had only managed to find water. There was nothing legitimately edible. They were all suffering from fatigue and physical pain in their organs and joints. What was worst still, it was starting to affect their minds too.

            Honey ran her hand over her tummy protectively. Her insides shuddered and growled. Her other hand ran over her forehead and she made a distressed sound in the back of her throat.

            "I-I think I'm getting a fever. A hunger fever! Is that possible? I think I'm dying! Someone needs to feed me quickly! Can't you see I'm growing faint? I need something in my tummy before the fainting spells kick in! Look! I’m so empty! You can see my ribs! Don’t look at me like that. I’m not crazy. Look! It is much worse than before. I’m withering away! My tummy is caving in! I’m not well."

            Cookie rolled her eyes while her hand roamed over her gurgling belly. "Oh yes, your highness! We'd love to serve you something right up! Unfortunately, we've starving and our own tummies are grumbling! So you'll just have to help yourself to our elegant buffet table."

            Honey's eyes bugled. "Where?"

            Debbie shook her head. "You shouldn't tease her like that, Cookie. We're all very hungry. My tummy feels like it might implode." She caressed her sore abdomen and it gave a little rumble of despair.

            "No...I see it! There it is! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Honey crawled toward the center of the room and began motioning as if she was filling some invisible plate. "At long last! My sweet tummy can have something to munch on!" She stroked her belly and it grumbled loudly. "I'm so hungry! At _last_ something to eat! I can fill my tummy and then it won’t hurt anymore!"

            While the other girls watched her in confusion, Honey was certain she was standing before a great bar of food. She could smell it and it made her mouth water. She piled chicken atop salad atop potatoes. Everything looked amazing in her fevered mind and her belly cried out for it.

            Cookie lifted an eyebrow. "Is she getting smart with me?"

            A deep grumble came out of Debbie's core. She rubbed her stomach with both hands and gave Honey a sympathetic look. "I don't think so. I think the hunger is making her hallucinate. I can't say I blame her. My tummy is so empty I could eat a lion. If I was interested in eating animals of course. I suppose it would be more fitting to say I could eat a garden."

            "I wouldn't turn down anything at this point," Cookie snorted as she massaged her own stomach. It let out a low grumble. "My tummy isn’t picky. It just wants grub. Anything, and I mean anything, could be dinner." Cookie eyed Honey. She slowly licked her lips.

            Debbie followed her gaze and realized a moment later the insinuation.

            “That isn’t right!” she chided the older woman. “That’s cannibalism.”

            “What?” Cookie shrugged defensively. “I’m just thinking ahead. What if we’re trapped here two or three weeks before they find us? I don’t know about you, but I’ve done worse.”

            Debbie shuddered to think about that statement any further.

            "So good!" Honey said around mouthfuls of non-existent food.

            The poor woman was certain she could taste the flavors collecting on her tongue. She was positive it would fill her up. Unfortunately as she took long swallows and rubbed her aching stomach, she began to realize she was only getting hungrier and her belly was only growing louder. She ate more and more of the food until it appeared to the other two women that she was fisting large portions of air into her mouth.

            "Is it tasty?" Cookie mocked. She rolled her hand over her gut and it burbled, but the mild amusement was a nice distraction from the pure force of the hunger. "I’m so freaking hungry, I’m tempted. Looks delicious! My tummy sure would like some of that delicacy!"

            "Don't tease her!" Debbie chided. "Honey, dear, you're not eating anything. You're seeing things."

            "You're just jealous!" Honey hugged and rubbed her rumbling belly with one hand and concealed her invisible plate from the others. "My tummy needs all it can get! You won't confuse me!" She shoved another handful of food into her mouth. "I'll be feeling the effects anytime now!"

            "Poor thing," Debbie said softly as she massaged her own belly. It let out a sad whine. "My tummy is barren too, but I don't want food unless it's real." She looked down at her own thinning waistline and sighed heavily. “What I wouldn’t do for some real food though.”

            "No, no! She's right! I'm jealous," Cookie taunted. She moved with attitude as she spoke, jutting one hip out to the side. "Come on, Honey! Share with the class!"

            "Share?" Honey's eyes went wide and wild. She quickly scurried into a corner and rubbed her tummy soothingly as it burbled in outrage. "Don't worry tummy. I won't let them take what's yours! You need all your can get, don’t you my funny little tummy-wummy."

            "She's completely snapped," Cookie said with a laugh. She stroked her belly and tried to ignore its grumbles. What was harder to ignore was the smacking of Honey's lips. It almost sounded as if she _was_ really eating something. Something hot and tasty. Something she wasn't sharing! "Hey! What do you have?! My tummy is hungry too, you know! If you’ve actually got something, I want a part! It’s only right. I’m starving and a beautiful woman of my standards can’t afford to go hungry like this. So, you better share with me and my tummy, or else!"

            "It's mine!" Honey hissed and made little chomping sounds even as her guts continued to howl in agony beneath her moving hand. She was eating thin air, nothing more, but madness was spreading like wildfire now. She stroked her stomach absently in-between loud purposeful gulps of spit and air. “My tummy needs it more than any of yours! I’ve been waiting for this the whole time we’ve been here and I’m not going to let my empty, aching tummy suffer any longer. Not because of you! I need to eat! I must stay strong for my Kick!”

            "If you really have something you better give me a bite!" Despite her low energy from lack of nutrition, Cookie was now convinced Honey was hoarding something and had used her performance as a disguise and nothing was going to stop her from crawling after the frantic woman. "Give me a bite! My tummy is empty! I’m getting pissed! Do you really want to piss me off?"

            Cookies stomach roared and she moaned along with it. Her inside were hissing and burbling, gargling on the acid that was building in her chest. The feeling was nauseating and she knew she had to eat soon.

            “My tummy can’t take this anymore!” Cookie balled one hand into a fist while the other patted her desperate stomach quiet. “You’ve got to the count of three! You better share, or so help me!”

            "Leave her alone! She doesn't have anything! Her mouth and tummy is just as deserted as ours!" Debbie tried to defend the other woman, but Cookie was having none of it. Debbie was forced to stand on wobbly legs and stand between Cookie and Honey. She stroked her gurgling tummy slowly as she spoke. "She isn't eating anything."

            "She's hiding it!" Cookie sneered. She continued to move her hand over her loud, grumbling abdomen. The organs inside were in as much as a fuss as she was. "Now move or I'll take you out too! I'm too starved to pass up a meal just because she wants to be greedy! My tummy needs a treat!"

            Honey merely scrunched up on herself and rubbed her belly with one hand while feeding her mouth non-existent food with the other. Her belly was starting to realize nothing was coming and it moaned sadly every few seconds.

            "Mine. It's mine. Belongs in my empty tummy. Mine," she growled.

            "It's going to be mine!" Ignoring Debbie, Cookie lunged at Honey and knocked her flat to the floor and tried to pry something that wasn't there from her fingers.

            Debbie was far too hungry for all of this. "I'm starving too you know and I'm not behaving like this! My tummy is a valley of forgotten land, but you don't see me being an animal!" She rubbed her belly and cringed as the other two women tussled on the floor. Debbie's abdomen released a deep hum of need and she sighed. She felt awful for poor Honey and finally decided to interfere.

            Soon all three women were flopping about the floor. Cookie and Honey battled over air, while poor Debbie was merely caught up in the tussle by trying to stop it.

            The battle didn't last long. With no food on their bellies they soon were all on their backs, panting and moaning in pain as she they caressed their tense and angry stomachs. Load groans of inner organs filled the room.

            "I'm even hungrier now," Cookie moped.

            "My tummy is screaming for something to eat," Debbie whined. She ran her fingers over her core and sniffled back the tears that were beginning to form behind her eyes. Her belly let out a low distinctive moan that reminded her of what a mistake it had been to move.

            "Food," Honey sighed sadly. "You took my food. My tummy will starve." She rolled both hands over her belly sympathetically. "I hate this."

            "There never was any food," Cookie admitted angrily. "But I hate this too. Hunger feels like a deal gone wrong and all the jerks on the other side brought guns. Bang! Bang! Feels like I got bullets knocking around my empty tummy's walls." She moved her hand up and down over the plains of her stomach and cringed at the deep roars that emitted from within her.

            Debbie nodded with understanding and pressed the heel of her palm harder onto her belly and massaged the quivering organs below. Her belly let loose several long aggressive wails. "To me it feels more like my tummy is being squished and mashed and run through a meat grinder. It's the cruelest form of torture you know, smashing a wounded animal like that. My poor tummy is just a wounded little animal! All it wants is something to munch on to make it better!"

            Honey seemed to be recovering from her temporary madness. She slowed the rubs of her belly down to gentle pets. Her empty guts shook and reverberated loudly with growls. "It reminds me more of being burnt. Like, when you touch a cup or the stove when it's hot? Except, it's burning in my tummy. My belly feels like its on fire and the more it tries to swallow food that isn't there the hotter and more painful it becomes."

            The other two women nodded.

            "I don't care what it's like really. It just feels like being hungry and I can't stand it," Cookie said. She stroked her belly with absent concern and listened to the hums and belches of her stomach. "My tummy is so noisy. It's like my husband's mouth; it will never be quiet."

            Honey let out a weak laugh at that. "I can understand that. My tummy is pretty loud too. I'm not beyond linking it to my husband, but honestly at this point it's more like a monster truck honking its angry horn and demanding attention." She petted her belly and it proved her point by releasing an ear-agitating groan. "I just wish I could have a little snack. I really thought there was a delicious buffet here."

            "You think if there was we'd be bothering you for food?" Cookie huffed as she rubbed her tender stomach. "I'd be digging into the food bar! Stuffing my own face and filling my tummy to the brim!"

            "I almost think my tummy would stop talking altogether if I could just put a single morsel inside of it. Like, it would go into shock or something? I don't know. Maybe I'm just so hungry that a bite of food sounds amazing, or maybe my belly has shrunk from not eating for so long," Debbie said. She moved her hand in circular motions over her trembling abdomen and sniffled again when her belly let out a moan and a squelch.

            "I don't know how much longer I can last," Cookie whined. She hugged her belly with one arm while she petted it with her other hand. It provided her an orchestra of whines and gurgles in response. "I feel like my tummy is going to go rogue and start turning on my other organs. That can't happen, can it?"

            "I don't know," Debbie said softly. She thoughtfully caressed her belly and it released a few low moans before Debbie finally said, "But if it can, my tummy is going to do the very same thing." She ran her fingers over her revealed center and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Her belly shivered under her touch. For a moment, she was almost certain that her stomach had already begun to feed off of her other organs.

            “When will this end?” Honey asked. She felt like she might cry, but she didn’t think she even had enough energy for that.

            “I don’t know,” Debbie admitted.

            “It had better end soon. If I don’t get something to put on my tummy soon, I’m going to have to fill my insides with anything and everything else. I won’t care about right and wrong! The bed sheet is already looking good. The only reason I haven’t eaten it yet is because it gets hella cold in here at night.” She shivered, even though it was the middle of the day. “Heck, my tummy is killing me and because I haven’t eaten in so long, I just can’t get warmed up as it is! Not to mention the headaches.”

            “Yeah,” the other two agreed.

            “But even the headache wouldn’t be so bad,” Debbie added. “If I wasn’t so hungry. I feel like it has been forever since I’ve had anything to eat. I’m worried I might die hungry.”

            The three women fell quiet for a long moment then. They thought over their mortality while stroking their loud bellies. It was physically and mentally exhausting, but they didn’t know what else they could do.

 

Some time passed, then the sound of vehicle pulling up into the dirt driveway just a few yards away grabbed the women’s attention. One by one, the three women rose from their place on the cabin floor and moved towards the windows suspicious of who or what might be outside.

            “It’s a motorcycle,” Honey said simply.

            “Yeah, but who’s on it. I can’t see from here.” Debbie strained to see over the tall grass, but she could only see the tops of the shiny handlebars and hear the engine from where she was.

            “The real question is, if they’re a foe, are you two ready to do what you must to survive?” Cookie spoke firmly. The other two looked at her and they all shared a moment of understanding.

            “My tummy is so empty and I can feel it making bubbles just to spite me. If I don’t appease it soon, it will release the demon from within and destroy me completely.”

            “Is that a yes, Honey?” Cookie looked at the tripping woman with equal parts irritation and curiosity.

            “Yes,” Honey finally said.

            “And you, Miss Turnbull?”

            Debbie looked between the two. Her center shook with the fury of another growl. She stroked her stomach and knew what had to be done. She nodded in agreement. Nothing would keep her this hungry and no one was worth the sacrifice of three dedicated mothers.

            “They’re coming! Oh, this is agonizing.” Debbie rolled her hands over her taught belly and licked her lips. She quieted the growling sounds with pressure and crept towards the door slowly. “I’m starving. I need something to fill my belly,” she told no one. “If you don’t feed me, I’ll have to feed on you. It is just survival. It is just how it is in the real world. Don’t blame me. It’s my tummies fault. It needs food. My tummy is so empty. We need to feed.”

            The others nodded in agreement. They all needed something to eat and they all had people to live for.

            “For their own sake, whoever was walking up to the door had better be packing the biggest picnic basket I’ve ever seen,” Cookie growled.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

            The three women inside stopped and held their breath. That did nothing for the rumbling of their stomachs, but they managed to keep them slightly muffled under firmly placed circles. The less the intruder knew, the better. Cookie, Debbie, and Honey were all picturing a different character outside the door that instigated a different scenario. It was enough to make the hairs on their arms and the back on their necks stand on end.

            “Anyone home?” The voice from outside the door echoed in a familiar tone. Debbie realized who it was before the other two.

            “It’s the little girl! The bus driver!” Debbie whispered loudly.

            “What does she want? To torment us more!?” Honey whispered venomously. “My tummy can’t handle any more nightmares. I need food! My empty tummy needs food! Does she have food?” Her stomach roared more loudly and she hushed it with violent patting. “My tummy won’t be quiet! What if she hears us?”

            It was a touch too late for that. The door opened and the small girl in the little pink dress walked inside with a derpy looking Rottweiler on a leash. She glanced over at the women.

            “Ah, good. You three look mostly unharmed,” the girl said. “This is my friend, Billy. He was turned into a dog so I have to keep an eye on him while Grim searches for a reversal spell.” The dog barked and the girl glared at it as though she detested the beast.

            “Do you mean to feed us your dog?” Cookie asked, a bit of desperation coming out in her tone. Her stomach lurched in her chest as it begged for substance. She stroked it, but it continued to roar in anticipation.

            “Where were you? We’ve been here, starving! Our tummies are barren! We’ve been dying and trying to rip into one another! This is all you’re fault!” Honey was practically foaming at the mouth. She moved towards the girl and the dog, Billy, began to bark defensively. This made Honey back up. She ringed her hands nervously. “This isn’t fair. My tummy hurts so much. I can taste blood! I swear it!”

            “Don’t be such a drama queen,” the girl said coldly. “There’s food for you on the bus. I just had to go into town and take care of a couple of things after we ran out of gas.” She shrugged. “But if you’d rather stay here, I don’t really care.”

            Six eyes lit up at the promise of food, and then the three older women rushed out of the cabin and towards the bus. Indeed, there was a small feast awaiting them. They ate their fill and even shared some with the dog, Billy.

            “Next stop, Camp Famine’s main site.” The girl said it so casually that the ravenous women didn’t even notice. “I guess everyone is okay with that. Good, I won’t have to use the sleeping gas this time.”

 

The bus pulled out and away from the temporary hell Cookie, Honey, and Debbie had been trapped in. Little did they realize, they were heading towards a place that would see to it their hunger pains would reach a whole new level.

           

Camp Famine, the hungriest place on Earth!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this fiction! If you are interested in this sort of thing, I might point you in the direction of my many other fictions in this "The Hungry Fics" collection. :) 
> 
> Please, don't forget to comment or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
